


No Greater Love

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve reflects on Tony's sacrifice.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 5
Collections: In a Flash, Of Elves and Men





	No Greater Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 8 kinds of love - agape - selfless love. 
> 
> _Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends._ ~~ John 15: 13 (King James Bible)

_You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play._

Those words haunted Steve. 

Stark had not been a team player or a hero. 

At first.

They had all grown so much over the years. Steve knew now that part of Tony’s anger had been his knowledge of what was to come. He had known, on some level, that he _was_ the one to lie down on the wire this time. And he didn’t want to leave them – Steve, Pepper, Rhodes and especially his little Morgan. 

But he had. 

Because it was the right thing to do. Because he loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
